911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Mohammad Jamal Khan
Mohammad Jamal Khan (aliases: Mohamad Jamal; Muhammad Jamal; Jamal Khan; and hereafter also referred to as “Jamal” or “Khan”) is an albino Saudi-turned-Pakistani (Jamal now says he is German descent) who, in 1995, arrived in Houston, Texas (despite Jamal saying he arrived in New York City) from flights originating in Pakistan. Shortly afterwards, according to Jamal, he flew to Los Angeles. Influenced by a “Dr. Rudas,” Jamal’s Saudi contact, Jamal traveled to Redding, California where he took flying lessons. Around 1996, Jamal arrived in Shreveport and Bossier City, Louisiana, cities nestled on adjacent banks of Red River, and soon to be home to five riverboat gambling casinos in the heart of the Bible Belt. Sprawled next to Bossier City is Barksdale Air Force Base, home of Eighth Air Force Headquarters, the 917th USAF Reserve Wing, and the Second Bomb Wing’s mighty B-52s. The charismatic Jamal was quick to coddle up to Bossier City Mayor George Dement to manipulate the mayor’s letter of recommendation for potential investors in Jamal’s Bossier City textile company, named Sunrise Textiles, Inc., which proved to be short- lived. Next came a small jewelry venture, with Jamal’s jewelry becoming his carrot for dating Barksdale women who escorted him all over the massive base. Jamal was bent on becoming a well-known businessman around Shreveport-Bossier City, as witnessed by his debonair photograph, with charismatic smile and arms crossed, which appeared in Shreveport’s Gannett daily, The Times. First came the press coverage of Jamal’s jump off the Red River bridge and swimming ashore. Demonstrating strength and resilience? More striking, however, was Jamal painting his eyelids with black, kohl eyeliner as a daily regimen, which he continued until after 9/11 (Graham later discovered that many of the Taliban used black kohl eyeliner, and Jamal came from Northwest Pakistan where the Taliban originated. Hmm). Jamal rented an upscale townhouse at the gated complex Eastwood on the Bayou, dressed conservatively in dark suit and tie, wore black shiny shoes, socialized readily, and was extremely paranoid about Graham giving out his new cell number. The scene was set for Jamal to promote his purported second textile company, Global Textile Industry Inc., making sheets, pillow cases, and such, purportedly with his father supplying fabric from Pakistan. Then entered Dr. David M. Graham who was searching for an investor in his upstart nutrition-dental product business named AdvaLife International, Inc. ------- About five minutes later, Jamal looked straight at Dr. Mohammed Habeeb Ahmed and related, speaking loudly in English, that his (Jamal’s) father recently visited Usama bin Laden. With no words spoken, Habeeb disgustingly leaned his head to one side as if to imply that Jamal was the dumbest brain on earth for making such a statement in Graham’s presence. Graham felt in danger, so in order to act neutral, Graham asked Jamal what his family really thought about bin Laden, since television programs said negative things. Jamal said, “The TV lies. Bin Laden is a nice guy, a great businessman who makes lots of money, and bin Laden has friends and contacts all over the world.” --------- Jamal has a mysterious business partner in his textile company named Happy Robles. Today he owns Atj Productions Inc. a sewing contractor. Atj Productions, Inc 8606 Woodfox Circle Haughton, LA 71037-9317 Phone: (318) 949-0964 Atj Productions, Inc in Haughton, LA is a private company categorized under Sewing Contractor. It was established in 1999 and incorporated in Louisiana. Happy V Robles is President. Company Name: GLOBAL TEXTILE INDUSTRY, INC. Filing Date: 06/02/2000 Registered Agent: Mohammad Jamal 3521 East Lake Drive Shreveport, LA 71005 DIRECTOR: Happy V. Robles 8606 Woodfox Circle Haughton, LA 71037 Company Name: SUNRISE TEXTILES, INC. Filing Date: 01/24/1997 DIRECTOR: Saeed Tanoli 3810 E. Texas St. Bossier City, LA 71111 Category:Characters Category:All